Fullmetal Alchemist: The Dark Military
by AnimeControl
Summary: One month had passed since the Alchemy Tournaments in Central. Ed and Al are going to be State Alchemists serving under the Military and Winry will join them in their missions. What dark truths lie behind the Military walls and what will happen when they finally uncover the identity of the nurse? "The Dark Military" is the Second Arc in my Fullmetal Alchemist series. EdxWinry R&R.
1. One Month Later

A/N: Welcome to "The Dark Military" the Second Arc of my Fullmetal Alchemist Series! I hope you enjoy this story and don't hesitate to ask me questions about the story.

Some of the events I write in the chapter happened in "Alchemy & Automail!" If you want to know more about them you'll have to read it or ask me.

R&R..

* * *

_- Previously on "Alchemy & Automail" Chapter 19 -_

_"D-Do I leave or run away from him sometime in the future? And does something bad happen to him when I do!" Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of a dead Ed in her hands. "Don't worry, Ed... I won't leave you!"_

_Meanwhile..._

_The nurse stood on top of the stadium. She stared at the Resembool train leaving the station. Suddenly, another person appeared behind her. "So, you were here as well!"_

_"You know, it's disrespectful to play someone else, you impostor! It's not cool when you transform into others and cause murder. Why don't you transform back into your regular form... Envy!"_

_"How the hell do you know my name is Envy!?"_

_"I know more about you than you know about me!"_

_Envy grinded his teeth. "Just who the hell are you!"_

_"I don't like to take this mask off, but I think I should show you.." She took the mask off and showed him her face._

_Envy's eyes widened and he started to tremble. "Y-You can't be! T-That's impossible!"_

_Her eyes narrowed and she clutched her fist. "You and the rest of your family will pay for what you did to my Edward Elric! But, for now..." Suddenly, she dropped a smoke bomb and the smoke covered the entire area and she escaped._

_She went into a building and then went into a apartment. She opened the closet and took out clothes that were black and seemed to be made from leather. From a zipped leather coat to leather boots, she the grabbed a cape that was colored red and had a big hoodie that covered her face, keeping her hidden._

_"Winry, whatever you do, don't leave Ed!" She had a few tears coming from her eyes and she jumped out of a window and landed in a alley. She ran and ran until she was outside Central. "First stop.. East City!"_

_She got on a passing train that headed East and sat on the roof. She stared at the direction were another train was headed. "Resembool..." _

_"Ed..."_

* * *

One month had passed ever since the Alchemy Tournament Finals. They won, but they left Central with alot of questions and not so many answers. Especially Winry, who didn't tell anyone about the nurse she met and the conversation they had. Even to this day the words she told her still traveled around her mind.

_"Winry, I want you to never leave Ed's side!"_

Her voice sound familiar and it sounded scared. She didn't understand what she meant by that, but she was determined to never leave his side. Everywhere he went, she would go as well. She made a promise to the nurse and she was going to keep it. Deep down, Winry knew if she left Ed, something bad would happen.

The phone in the living room rang and she went to pick it up. "Hello."

Another familiar voice was on the other line. "Is Edward and Alphonse there?"

"Who's calling?"

"It's Colonel Roy Mustang! Don't tell me you guys forgot me and the military already!"

She chuckled, "Of course not." How could they forget the military. Ed and Al decided to become State Alchemist and serve the military. She didn't like it because her parents died while working with the military, but she would agree with them anyway.

"Ed! Al! The Colonel is calling!" Down came two brothers, who like her lost their parents. First was Alphonse Elric, the brother that was nicer and more respectful towards others. Then came his older brother and her current boyfriend, Edward Elric, who had it tougher than both Winry and Al combined. He decided to bring Winry's parents back to life by performing Human Transmutation. It failed and he lost his left arm and right leg. Good thing they were replaced by automail which Winry provided for him.

"Pass the phone, Win." She gave the phone to Ed and he put it up to his ear. "What do you want, Colonel."

"Instead of going to Central, come to East City. Furher Bradley gave me the pocket watches and the codenames for you two. My crew wants to meet you, but thanks to Hughes, they think you are a little, short-tempered kid."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT AND WATCH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Ed heard laugher from various of people from the other line and from two who were behind him. "See! I told you that he gets mad when someone calls him short! Now each of you, pay up!" Roy heard grumble from the other line. "You still there, Ed-"

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING BETS ABOUT MY HEIGHT!?"

"Hey, hey, forget about that. I sended someone over to Resembool to escort you here. Someone you will be joyed to see. He should be arriving by now. See you here!" He hung up and Ed slammed the phone down.

They suddenly heard the door ring and Ed rushed over to it. He opened the door to see Maes Hughes standing here. "Yo-"

He was kicked back and landed flat on the ground. "What was that for, Edward?"

"The Colonel told me what you said about me to his crew!"

"Oh." Maes scratched his head and laughed. He got up and walked over to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, but do you know what would make you feel better. A glimpse of photos of my wife and beautiful daughter, Elicia!"

"No it won't! Let's get going!"

"Okay."

Ed and Al exited and then Winry did as well, but Hughes stopped her. Ed and Al looked back and Winry looked up at him, her face expression changing to a glare.

"Excuse me, Miss Winry, but I don't think you should come!"

"I am going!"

"You can't-" Winry grabbed the neck his military outift and gripped it which shocked them all. "I am going! G-O-I-N-G! Going! Understand!"

"O-Okay then.."

She ungripped it and smiled. "Okay!" Damn, the words that nurse said is getting to her. But, she couldn't leave his side. She won't. She promised. She turned to Ed and Al and smiled again. "You guys ready!" They nodded rapidly and said their goodbyes to Pinako and left for the train station.

Maes put a hand on Ed's head. "I know who wears the pants in your relationship, Edward." He blushed and turned to Winry, who was smiling and blushing as well. "Shut up! I wear-" He stopped when he saw Winry glaring at him. He started sweating and shut his mouth. She was being way to serious about everything Ed did.

When the train to East City arrived, they boarded it and sat in their seats. They relaxed and got comfortable. Al sat next to Hughes and Ed sat next to Winry. After awhile it had gotten dark and the train was still going. Winry was asleep and leaned against Ed's shoulder. The rest were awake and stood quiet until Maes spoke.

"Yo, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"What's with the Rockbell girl? She seems different!"

Ed turned to a sleeping Winry on his shoulder. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering. "I have no idea. She had been so clingy and protective of me ever since we left Central a month ago."

"Did something happened to her?"

"I have no idea. We have been together for the entire time... Actually the only time we weren't together was when she went to escort Mei to her parents."

"It must had happened there, Edward."

"Yeah, I believe so."

Suddenly, Winry started talking in her sleep and spatted out random words.

"Never leave him... Protect... Ed... Something... bad... Promise... Nurse..."

Ed noticed a small tear pop from her eyes and wiped it away. Ed hugged her and they all sat and stared at each other with shocked looks. "What the crap is going on?"

Ed felt Winry slowly hug him and shiver a little.

"Keep... Promise... Will... Protect... Him... Forever..."

* * *

A/N: If you didn't understand that last part, read chapter 19 of "Alchemy & Automail" the First Arc of this series. It might help you a little.

What do you guys think of this chapter? It's very mysterious and did it leave questions you want answered?

Also any feedback about Winry would be nice. What you think about her agressive side. The nurse told her to never leave Ed's side so you can't blame her. Right?

Till next time. ^.^

R&R...


	2. Battle On The Train

A/N: I decided to delete some stories I had laying around my profile. They weren't updated for about a month and I know I wasn't going to update them anytime soon because I was too focused with this. I'll probably rewrite them in the future, but for now I will stick to this story.

So for the next chapter.. This chapter... I LIKE! ^.^

R&R...

* * *

_~ Previously on "The Dark Military" Chapter 1 ~_

_When the train to East City arrived, they boarded it and sat in their seats. They relaxed and got comfortable. Al sat next to Hughes and Ed sat next to Winry. After awhile it had gotten dark and the train was still going. Winry was asleep and leaned against Ed's shoulder. The rest were awake and stood quiet until Maes spoke._

_"Yo, Edward."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's with the Rockbell girl? She seems different!"_

_Ed turned to a sleeping Winry on his shoulder. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering. "I have no idea. She had been so clingy and protective of me ever since we left Central a month ago."_

_"Did something happened to her?"_

_"I have no idea. We have been together for the entire time... Actually the only time we weren't together was when she went to escort Mei to her parents."_

_"It must had happened there, Edward."_

_"Yeah, I believe so."_

_Suddenly, Winry started talking in her sleep and spatted out random words._

_"Never leave him... Protect... Ed... Something... bad... Promise... Nurse..."_

_Ed noticed a small tear pop from her eyes and wiped it away. Ed hugged her and they all sat and stared at each other with shocked looks. "What the crap is going on?"_

_Ed felt Winry slowly hug him and shiver a little._

_"Keep... Promise... Will... Protect... Him... Forever..."_

* * *

"Hey, brother?"

"Yeah?" Ed, who was shocked at the sudden words that were muttered by Winry, glanced at his brother Al, who was as shocked.

"Any idea to what she is talking about?"

Ed slowly shook his head and they then stared at Hughes and he also shook his head. "No idea!"

Ed sighed and looked at Winry who was silently sleeping in his arms. "What is-"

Suddenly, loud screaming and gunshots were heard from the back cart of the train. Hughes pulled out his gun. Ed and Al seemed to sprang into action as well. "What the heck is going on!" The train was speeding up faster and faster. It made a curve and they flew to the other side of the train. Ed holded Winry tightly and didn't let go of her. "How is she still sleeping?"

A man ran inside their cart and screamed, "Hijackers are taking the train!" He was shot down by plenty of bullets and the hijackers were coming closer to their cart. Hughes went to a nearby telephone on the wall. "Come on, patch me threw!"

"Hello, this is Colonel Roy-"

"Roy, we might be there later than usual!" Hughes screamed, interupting him. "Why? What's the matter?"

"The train has been hijacked!"

"Can't you handle something like a hijack, Hughes!"

"Dammit, the train has been sped up as well! If it keeps going, it's going to crash into East City! Many people will die!"

"What!? Survive and I'll send someone to help you guys!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He hung up and went over to Ed and Al. "We'll have to survive! Until we get back up!"

Ed nodded and stared down at Winry and grinded his teeth. How the heck is she sleeping threw this. "Fuck! Winry, wake up!" He shook Winry violently and she woke up. She punched Ed in the face, sending him back a bit. "What the heck did you that for!?"

"I'm sorry, Ed! One question... What the crap is going on here?"

Bullets were fired once more and the whistle blew. "Hijackers!" Winry eyes widened and covered Ed with her body. "What the hell are you doing Winry!?"

"I can't let you die! I have to protect you, Edward!" Ed's eyes widened and he pushed her back. "Tell me! What the heck were those words! You said words like Nurse, Protect, Promise, Bad, and my name!" Winry stared at him with confusion, tilting her head sideways.

"Yo, Edward, take Winry to safe place! Go to the front cart and take her!"

"But-"

"Look, take her and ask her about the words she muttered." Her eyes widened. Words? She looked up at Ed and he kind of just told her the words she said. A thought came back one more.

"Winry, I want you to never leave Ed's side!"

He picked her up and carried her over to the other carts in front. Al and Hughes stayed and got ready for the hijackers to enter. One guy came in and shot like a madman. Loud screams were heard again. "Hey, Al! Want to see something cool!?" Hughes took out a tiny pocket knife and flinged it at the madman catching him in the right eye. "Bullseye!" He shot him with a pistol and he collasped. "Double bulleyes!"

Al snapped. "Hey! This isn't a freaking game! This is a life and death situation!"

"What should have I said then!? Strike!? Score!? Maybe Booyah-"

"Arg!"

He laughed, "Sorry, Al."

Many others came in and shot the people. "Hey, Al! Time to show me your alchemy skills!"

"Right!" Lucky for Al there was odd armored statues at each corner of a train car. He drew a alchemy circle and placed 5 kunai around the circle. "If Mei taught me right I should do this!" He threw five other kunai on a statue and then another five on the others. He slapped the circle and caused a explosion in the cart. "Ahhhh!"

"See, Hughes!" Al pointed at all the hijackers who were laid out on the train floor. "That was alchestry!"

Hughes nodded, "I see! That was kind of cool, Alphonse! Nice job!"

Ed was on top of the train cart and he stretched his hand down to Winry. "Climb up, Winry!" Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Why up there, Ed!?" He growled at her. "Look just grab my hand!"

"But-"

"Dammit, Winry! Grab the my damn hand!" She grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Look, I'm sorry for screaming at you, but tell me about this protect me buisness!"

"I'm sorry, Ed! I can't!"

"Tell me!"

"ED! I CAN'T!"

"Why!?"

"I promised, Ed! I promised!"

The roof top bursted open and a man with a chainsaw automail arm came out. He smiled and then glared at Ed and Winry. "My name is Baxlus! My job is to exterminate everything on this train! So, you two love birds know what that means!"

Ed smiled and pounded his fist together. "You want to go!"

"Hehe, you got spunk! I like that! It would be my pleasure to kill you!" He ran after Ed and swinged his chainsaw arm on him and Ed blocked it with his left arm. "What!?" Ed smiled and created a blade on his automail arm and stabbed Baxlus. "You have automail as well! Interesting, but really look at the junk! Probably made by a tiny weakling!" Ed's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare insult the mechanic or her automail, you bastard!"

Winry's eyes widened and she smiled. He had just defended her and her automail. "Haha, prove to me that the automail isn't worthless!" Ed smiled, "Sure!" Winry frowned. The problem, was she going to allow Ed to fight this. She has to protect him no matter what. Ed ran at him and their arms clashed. "Try this!" Baxlus turned a gear and his chainsaw started moving.

"Ed! He's going to slice your automail off! Move out of the way!" Ed noticed and moved in time. He threw a kick and Baxlus blocked it. He punched Ed in the gut and threw him back a bit. "Damn you!" Ed charged and clapped his hands. He made a sword and threw it. Baxlus blocked and Ed got under him. He punched his face and kicked his gut. He kept it going until he got mad and grabbed Ed's body and tried to throw him off the train. Ed pierced the blade of his automail into Baxlus's leg and excape. Baxlus threw his chain hand and hit Ed in the human leg and stomach. "Ack!"

Ed fell on the train roof and he was unable to get up. Winry looked on in horror. The words of the nurse bitting her mind off. "Time to die, you punk!"

"No!" Winry screamed and jumped in front of Ed. "Winry, move out of way!"

"No!"

Baxlus chuckled, "Two birds with one stone! Or one chainsaw!" He swinged the chainsaw. "WINRY! MOVE!"

Suddenly, another person kicked Baxlus's face and knocked him back. Ed and Winry's eyes widened. The savior wore leather and a red cape, with a hoodie. The color and clothes style matched Ed and Al's.

"Winry! I told you to protect and never leave Ed's side. That doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your life like this."

Winry eyes widened, "You are..."

"The nurse!"

"Idiot! Stop calling me nurse! Call me the Winbell." She smiled and Winry smiled back. She looked at Ed and frowned, "Edward, don't get mad at Winry for protecting you! I am the one who told her to."

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know!" Winry knew. Winbell was trying to keep her tears back after looking at Ed. Why? "Let me handle this!"

She walked in front of Baxlus and smiled. Ed noticed she had a Military pocket watch. It looked like it had blood on it and the blood was dry. "Who is she?"

Baxlus chuckled, "You think you could fight me!? You are a crazy lady!" He swinged his chainsaw and Winbell dodged it. She kicked his jaw and elbowed his chest. "You are a crazy lady." She clapped her hands and created dual swords. She charged him and Baxlus swinged the chainsaw. She caught it between her swords. "Got you!" She kicked his gut and clapped her hands and touched his automail. It shattered and their eyes widened.

"M-My automail! What did? How?"

"It's done!" She put the two swords threw his chest and he coughed blood. She kicked him off the train and he fell off. "Curse you! This trained is rigged with bombs so your going to die too." Baxlus became out of sight.

Another roof door opened and out popped Hughes and Al. "Al! Hughes!" They sighed and approched them. "Finally, we found you brother!"

Ed smiled and nodded, "Yeah!" Hughes and Al turned to the woman wearing the red cape. "Who's this?"

Winry smiled, "This is Winbell! See saved us from the boss!"

Winbell sighed, "You guys do know that the train is still moving and it will crash into East City. Plus, Baxlus said it was rigged!" They looked at her dumbfounded and started to panic.

"HEY, HUGHES!" They turned and saw Roy and Riza driving side by side to the train. "Get on!" They took turns jumping onto the car. Ed lifted Winry on his shoulders and threw himself into the car. Next came Al and then Hughes. "Hey, Winbell, come on!" She nodded and jumped into the car.

"So, Hughes, any survivors!" He shook his head and Roy sighed. I will just blow it up then. "What?"

"Wait, Roy there are bombs-"

He snapped his fingers and flames hit the back cart. Roy noticed the back cart blow up and how it was chaining. "Oh shit! Hawkeye! DRIVE FASTER!"

"Hold on!" She stepped on the pedal and the car sped up drastically. She drove and drove as the explosions were catching up fast. "Crap, we are not going to make it!"

They were approching East City and the train was still exploding, but didn't stop moving. "Damn! What are we going to do!" At the moment, Winbell rose and she grabbed a object from her pocket. "Hawkeye, drive! I deal with the train."

She threw about four grenades. "Get down!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Boom!"

The grenades had exploded and so did the entire train. It made a huge explosion and a strong wind current came afterwards. The train was in the air after the explosion and it crashed into the ground. They all cheered and sighed. Riza had stopped the car and gasp.

"We stopped the train from colliding!" Winbell jumped off the car and ran off. Winry noticed and chased after her. "I'm not letting you go, Winbell!"

"Winry!" Ed jumped off and chased after Winry. "Wait up! Where you going!?" The three of them disappeared from the rest of their sights and into the alley.

* * *

A/N: WOW O.O! I like writing this chapter because of all the action that was included. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Especially the nurse coming and helping Winry and Ed from dying. Her name is Winbell, but that's not her real name! To make that clear. If you understand that nurse situation than you know why she calls herself Winbell!

One word hint: Combination

Till next time..

R&R...


End file.
